1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus which can control the direction of the power supplied for performing a linear and rotational movement according to the position of the anti-shake apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus has been proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging. A movable unit having the hand-shake correcting lens or the imaging device may be shifted by the gravity.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-091028 discloses a camera having an anti-shake apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus comprises two driving units to respectively supply driving forces in the different directions. Further, the anti-shake apparatus comprises a detector for detecting the direction of gravity that acts on the anti-shake apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus can correct the gravity shift by selecting the driving unit to be used for compensating for the gravity shift, according to the detected direction of gravity and by making the selected driving unit generate an additional force to the driving force required for anti shake operation.
However, there is also a rotational movement around an optical axis in the hand-shake effect. Gravity also influences the correction of the rotational movement in the hand-shake correction operation.